Proof of life
by AmayR
Summary: "Despite having a lifeless body, Al's heart was still pounding…" [T for safety]


**Author's** **note:** Hello!

another Ed / Al centric fanfic.. *sigh* I have no idea how good this is, especially compared to the ones already published.. but still... I just can't help it, I love these two... and who doesn't? and btw, I've only watched FMA:Brotherhood.. just in case you want to know.

As ususal, before reading: English is not my mother language, so, I'm very sorry if there's any mistake. I'm still learning. /edit: noticed a few mistakes... sorry.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA or anything related to it.

* * *

"Ah! Today was surely tiring!" Edward thought as he threw his body on the warm welcoming bed. Their trip was not short, but it was nothing he complained about. His face lit up in a wide smile showing his satisfaction, but it quickly disappeared. It always happened whenever he's about to admit he was happy.

He remembered his brother, Alphonse.

Staring at the wooden roof, he was drowning in his thoughts. Even though the day was tiring, Edward enjoyed every moment of it… the cold air pricking his cheeks, painting them with a light pink; the breath Ed childishly enjoyed puffing just to watch it rise and vanish; the sweet faint warmth brought by the sun as soon as it showed behind the clouds; the scent of coffee, the wave of chills that ran through his body when he took a sip of the hot drink in that cold atmosphere… even the pain in his leg caused by the long walk was somehow appreciated.

These little details people fail to notice, signs, proofs of being alive… to him, they were shreds of happiness.

Crawling in the warm bed, he turned to the armor leaned on the wall –his younger brother, Alphonse. Al didn't make any movement, making it look lifeless. That sight would've looked normal to a stranger, but to Ed, it was painful. Prisoned inside the heavy metal, Al wasn't able to feel those little blessings.

That armor stole his brother's very proof of life…

Or did it? Can he really blame it for a sin he committed?

'No. It's all _my_ fault.' Edward thought.

'The one who stole Al's life... is _me_ … My only brother… I…'

 _My fault_ –Edward's thoughts centered on these words, they consumed him… until exhaustion got the best of him.

He closed his eyes for what seemed like a few seconds... and when he opened them…

Al wasn't there…

Edward quickly removed blanket, cursing himself for falling asleep, then ran out.

"Al!" he shouted right after stepping out of the inn, though it wasn't necessary since the younger sibling was lying on the grass close by.

"Al…" he whispered as he got closer to his brother, who sat up when he first heard his name.

"Brother? What—"

"You little…! You got me for a second there, I thought you left!" Ed interrupted, even though he was almost yelling, he looked relieved rather than angry.

"Ah, sorry…"

"What are you doing out here anyway?" asked Ed.

"Nothing much, just watching the stars…" the younger answered in his usual innocent voice. It was hard to believe that such a childish voice came out of that fearsome armor... it was not normal… Almost 'not fair'. Ed felt his heart clenching at the thought.

"…brother?" the same voice brought him back to reality, though it was shaded with a slightly concerned tone…

Al must've read the pain on his face, he realized. He forced a smile and said: "hum... Nice view."

"You mind if I join?" he added, then sat without waiting for permission.

"Umm... No, but... Brother, aren't you feeling cold?"

It was then that Ed realized that he was only wearing a light shirt since the heavy blanket was enough to keep him warm… but there was no blanket here… it was freezing, probably less than the morning since that area was warmer, but, his body was shivering.

"I'm fine, don't worry." After all, he was thinking of the cold itself as a blessing. His chest felt tighter when he remembered his earlier thoughts.

He stared at the helmet/ Al's 'face'…

Al should've been asleep, but he wasn't.

He should've felt cold, but he didn't.

He should've looked sad or happy… concerned or relieved… but he couldn't.

Ed always tried to imagine how his brother would've looked. 'What sort of expression is he making?' he tried to guess… was he looking manlier or as innocent as ever? Would he leave his hair grow tall, or cut it? Would he be…? No, he definitely wouldn't be taller than him. This was something Ed would never forgive…

He should've been able to know… he would've been able to see it all, not just _guess_ … if only…

"Brother, look!"

A cheerful voice yelled. Ed looked up as he was ordered…

A star… two… tens of stars were running across the dark see above them: fireworks made by nature.

Ed was stunned… it was so...

"...Beautiful!"

The word on the tip of his tongue was said by his brother, who was almost giggling. Edward stared at him the way someone would look at their savior.

That's right, Al saved him.

He was sinking in guilt… drowning… chocking… until he heard his brother's voice…

And this time, he didn't have to guess. This time, for sure, Alphonse was happy.

Having a lifeless body didn't make _him_ lifeless…

Despite having a metallic body, Al's heart was still pounding… he still had feelings… he was _Alive_.

More determined than ever, Ed wanted to bring these feelings to the surface; he wanted to _see_ Al smiling again.

And once again, he swore: 'Definitely… I'll definitely get your body back.'

"Thank you, Al!" he said in his usual bright smile.

* * *

 **Hello again! thank you so much for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm very sorry if any character was ooc.. please tell me your thoughts about this!**


End file.
